The Lies and Deception of Evans
by Ela Lunera Artemis
Summary: Lily Evans finds herself stuck between the love of two men. And she finds that she is not falling for James Potter...
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal?

The Lies and Deception of Evans

**A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've written on my own...I need to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Okay, I totally wish I could say I was JKR and tell you that I owned these characters and all...but I can't do that. This is her playpen, I just like to play with her toys...Heh heh**

Chapter One: Betrayal?

Her glistening red hair was spread out on her crisp, white pillow like bloody fingertips, stretching to consume the cleanliness in dark crimson. She let her emerald eyes flicker open. At just that instant, Lily Evan's brain switched on. And with that activation, a tidal wave of worries and concerns and guilt crushed over her. She sat up quickly, her creamy skin glistening with sweat.

What the hell had she done?

Yes, that's right. Memories flooded back to her. How could she have been such a god damn idiot? She closed her eyes, mulling over the reality. What on earth was she going to do now?

Her thoughts wandered. Wandered back to what had happened.

She had kissed James Potter. She had gone against all she had ever said and had shared one heated, passionate kiss with James Potter. Her enemy...Or maybe not...

And yet...No...Her mind retreated. Back to two nights previous. This was where the seed of her betrayal had started. She had known for a while now that Potter fancied her. Yet she had kissed Black anyhow. She hit her head and fell back into her soft pillow. She was such an _idiot_...

It seemed as though both men genuinely liked her...Loved her even, though she didn't let that enter her thoughts. James was cute and had an odd way of being...well, _debonair_ was the word.

But there was something about Sirius Black that intrigued her. Something about the way he didn't dote on her. Didn't hang on her every word and action. Sure, James was handsome, cute, well-formed from Quidditch...but with Sirius, he just leaked charm. Not only that, but he was downright _sexy_...

Wow, that was random...

That was the first thought that entered her head. How odd. He was muscular. When he pulled her into that dark corner and swept her away with his muscular frame and passionate kisses, she had fallen head-over-heels in love with him...For that moment anyhow...

She couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't only for a moment, though she dismissed that thought quickly.

Anyhow...He had totally swept her away. She almost wished that she had pushed him away, slapped him even. Even had she been thinking rationally, Lily wasn't sure she would have done it.

_No, _the rational side of her stated, _you were enjoying it..._

Stupid feelings...No matter how often Lily Evans tried to leave them behind, they always snuck up on her from behind. It really stunk a lot of the time. She never had any way to know when those teenage hormones would pounce on her like a panther.

Lily sat up again and swung her legs out of bed. If there was anything that she particularly liked about herself, it was the way she had matured over the past years. Now that she was seventeen, she looked much more like a woman and less like a little girl. Her hair was red-auburn and shone in the light. Her face and body had finally grown into her large, curious eyes which were now a glistening emerald color that was flecked with gold. Her skin had attained a healthy glow and was creamy and tanned and a slight sprinkle of freckles dusted across her cheeks.

She had a petite form and her hips had grown out in a feminine fashion. Her legs were becoming quite shapely and were strong from running over the summer. Her bust had grown considerably and her feet were still as petite as ever. She had, in just two years, gone from being mousy and unnoticed to being gorgeous and sought after.

Or...she _would _be sought after if she didn't have such a nasty temper. It wasn't like she could help it though...could she?

As she brushed her hair, her thoughts were dragged back to her current predicament. She knew she would probably end up being with James, but just having Sirius around her now could make her knees weak. He just seemed so..._perfect_...Perfect in a way that James simply could not attain.

Sighing, she got herself dressed. She pulled on her white shirt and pleated skirt and pulled some socks onto her feet. She slipped her feet into some Mary-Jane shoes quickly. Lily picked up her tie and sloppily tied it about her neck. She was too distracted right now to notice how badly done it was. She also pulled her robes on and sat down on her bed.

What on earth was she going to do?

**A/N: So, for my first time, how is it? I need constructive criticism...Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Padfoot's Dilemma

The Lies and Deception of Evans

**A/N: Please, read and review. I need the help. I'm still working on a plot right now, but if you have any suggestions, please do tell. I'm going as fast as I can on this story, but any help would be more than welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I figure I'll just post one of these buddies every chapter so...No, I am not JKR and I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter other than this fanfic's plot right here...It isn't a good fanfic, but it is mine...Other than the characters of course. Actually, a few of the characters might be mine, but that's only because I had to make them up...We can't have three people in the entire story. It just doesn't work that way...**

**Another A/N: Okay, now that's cleared up, time for chapter two...and I STILL DON'T HAVE ANY REVIEWS...I suppose I'll have to force my friends to read and review...Though I don't have many friends. CURSE YOU!**

Chapter Two: Padfoot's Dilemma

Panicked thoughts whirled through his confused mind, tearing apart the basis of all he had respected as reality. Out of the swirling tornado of thoughts and feelings, a single question arose.

What the hell had he done?

It was this query that frightened him more than all of the mixed up emotions and logical thoughts. As soon as he distinguished the main question from all of the others, the pandemonium in his brain decreased, letting him think somewhat clearly. He began to ponder the question. What had he done?

It was then that a surge of guilt washed over Sirius. He had betrayed his best mate. He looked down at his hands as he sat up on his four-poster bed. The terrible feeling of fault made this situation all the more horrible to deal with. His mind flashed back to the moment of his betrayal. He had never thought of, heaven forbid, Lily Evans in any way other than that of a girl who loved to spoil his fun. He rested his elbows on his knees and let his head

fall into his hands, mussing his shoulder-length black hair.

Sirius Black trembled slightly. This was not how it was supposed to end up. It was supposed to be Evans and Potter. If only James had not been so clear about the fact that Lily was 'his girl' perhaps now, Sirius wouldn't feel so horrid about his actions. And yet, through the guiltiness, there was a lingering delight at the way Lily's mouth had felt against his. If only, perhaps, she had pushed him away, stopped him or even, to knock some sense into his blank mind, slapped him. Alas, what was done was done, and could not be reversed.

His first thought had been to forget it had happened, but he soon came to realize that he could not forget. And yet, he also couldn't go further, for fear of James discovering what had happened. He lifted his head from his hands and was surprised to find a distinct wetness on his face. He brought the sleeve of his robe up and wiped his eyes. His heart was torn. He loved James as he would love a brother, and he could hardly betray Prongs. And yet, he couldn't betray his own feelings either. It seemed an impossible decision to make, and yet, he had to take some action.

Fear crept up and down his spine as he continued to be tormented by the flurry of reason versus feeling. He had to do something, but what he should do totally mystified him.

Why was life so damn unfair?

Yes, why indeed? He shook his head as though that would help to hold at bay the tornado of his mind. He stood up and went down to the common room. Hiding from it for the rest of the year would do him no good. He sat in a chair and bit his lip nervously. Then he tried to regain part of his old self. He grinned cockily and felt some of his old charm return. He leaned back in the chair and put his arms under his head.

His brain, however, would not return to normal. He stared at the fire and continued to remember, with every wonderful detail, of what had happened. How he had left simply. Hands deep in pockets. A bit of arrogance in his nature. Perhaps it was a certain straightness in his back. Perhaps the crooked smile on his lips. Who could tell? More specifically, who could tell with Sirius Black?

He had been walking after-hours, and Evans had been on duty. A smirk crept onto his face at the thought. He had been waiting for his chance for a while...and then it had come to him. She had spotted him in his dark little corner, and had walked forward, ready and willing to scold him.

Normally, he would have retorted and taken his punishment. But in this instant a strange incentive had claimed him...Claimed him and taken over. He had taken a single step forward and wrapped her up in his arms.

How? How could he do this to James?

Good question...He knew that he would end up having to tell, though he dreaded it. That thought kept crossing his mind. He had to tell, he had to tell, he had to tell...

It was then that Sirius fell asleep in the large chair. Padfoot's dilemma falling into submission as he lost consciousness...

**A/N: I'm going to keep asking you to Review...You know that right? RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! So why don't you click that little button that says "Submit Review" Right below this...Yup, just click on it!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3: Incidental Mishap

The Lies and Deception of Evans

**A/N: Oh...COME ON! I've been working my bloody butt off so that I can get more chapters up and no one has given me a review...Ouch...I'm sad now...**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the people in this story (though I can think of a few I wouldn't mind owning... coughSirius Blackcough...) **

Chapter Three: Incidental Mishap

Lily looked at herself in the mirror, which promptly moved so that she could stop gawking at herself.

Sheez...

She was getting so..._vain..._She shivered slightly. She didn't want to be one of those girls who fawned over...themselves?

She also didn't want to be one of those girls who fawned over Sirius Black...Yuck.

Something in the back of her head told her that she wouldn't mind fawning over Black just a bit...or maybe a lot. She put the brush she had been holding away. She didn't know why, but she insisted on using the muggle way of getting dressed.

One could say that the actions were sort of...ingrained into her brain.

After all, she had grown up using them.

Though, seven years should be enough for them to wear off...

But she liked doing it this way.

Whatever...her subconscious told her. Stop arguing with yourself!

Lily sighed and applied some make-up. She wasn't very good with make-up, but that really didn't matter all that much. She just needed a slight bit. It wasn't relevant whether or not she was _good_ at applying it. Just as long as it worked, she was fine.

She stepped out of her room in the Head's Dorm.

Yes, that's right, Lily Evans...Head Girl..

She remembered when she had gotten the badge. She had danced around, showing it off to her family. Her family hadn't really...cared, all that much. The experience hurt, but she got over it.

Eventually.

She sighed, her entire frame shaking with it. Grabbing her bag, full to bursting, of books, she stepped out the door.

She sighed once more, but this sigh was one of relief.

James wasn't in the Head's main room. Grinning in happiness, she exited the Dorm altogether and stepped into the hall. Lily realized that this fine day was a Saturday. Oddly enough, she felt no trace of embarrassment in any form.

She woke up early every morning. She wore her robes every morning, regardless of the date. She always had her book bag with her.

This was entirely her normal routine...

Except that she wasn't usually thinking about Sirius Black.

She shuddered slightly, making her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. She always came here to study and hang out. It was so much more homey than the Head's Dorm.

But maybe that had to do with the fact that she had been here for the majority of the past seven years.

But not this year. This year was different. She had her own private room. James did too...

He had cornered her in the Dorm's main room.

And they had kissed.

She had enjoyed it.

But not as much as she had enjoyed the one with Sirius...the truthful part of her brain argued.

Stupid insanity.

Lily was convinced that she was going insane. Little voices kept talking to her. She wasn't depressed about it, just a bit shaken. She had known that one day she would go mad.

Except that she wasn't _really_ going mad.

That was just her excuse.

She finally got to the GCR portrait.

Her brain connected with the present. Lily searched her head for the password before finally stumbling upon it.

"Jumping Toadstools..." she exclaimed triumphantly.

The portrait nodded grimly and swung in, allowing her entrance. Stepping in, the first thing she saw was the sleeping face of Sirius Black.

Uh-oh...

She walked close to him and kneeled by his chair.

"Sirius...?" she asked, almost calling to him.

His eyes flickered open and a look of surprise was evident.


	4. Chapter 4: What Incentive?

The Lies and Deception of Evans

**A/N: Well...I have three reviews...and ONE OF THEM WAS MINE! That means that I have gotten 2/3 of a review PER CHAPTER...**

**I work my arse off trying to get the chapters off and you don't review once...Be a good person, tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and I don't know Lily's middle name, so as of now, it is Anna. Lily Anna Evans...Not bad eh? Hmm...And it shall be Sirius Orion Black, and Remus Michael Lupin...And of course Peter Nicholas Pettigrew...Oh yes...Uh...James Edward Potter...They suck, but that's my problem...not yours!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own these characters, but I do own a bird who thinks that she is a watchdog...She chirps unnecessarily loud when ANYONE comes in the door. Quite obnoxious as well. **

**This story, unfortunately, is not about my bird. Sorry Cheerio. This is about Sirius, James, and Lily. ONWARDS!**

Chapter Four: What Incentive?

Sirius' eyes, once sure of what he was beholding before him, snapped open.

"Oh...Hey...Uh...Evans..." he said, trying to restore some of his former confidence, and, needless to say, failing miserably at the task.

"Black..." she responded. It wasn't much, but it was an acknowledgement of his existance.

And...something else. There was something in her eyes, deep, back in the emerald green pools. More too, lingered in her voice, though it was so faint that Sirius could not place it, though he was certain that it was familiar. He gave her a questioning glance, but she responded with a gold glare...but...No...It wasn't actually cold. Just supposed to be.

She couldn't possibly feel the same way could she?

No.

Not possible.

Sirius sighed and shook his long hair from his eyes, shifting his gaze. Even looking at Lily was almost too much for him. A blush crept up his neck and onto his cheeks.

Wait a moment.

Sirius Black...Blushing?

It just couldn't be!

"Listen Ev--Lily. I wanted to say...I-I'm sorry."

The redhead just looked at him, confused. Sirius tugged on his ear and worried his lip a bit. As the silence stretched between them, he felt himself start to fidget, wishing that he could know what the hell she was thinking.

Finally, Lily, unable to stand it any longer, thrust a dagger into the silence, slicing it, breaking the built-up apprehension.

"I'm sorry too. But- but I think we need to talk...Need to figure out what's going on..." she said, looking down at her hands nervously, like they were the most interesting thing on earth.

Sirius nodded his head. "When, and where?"

Unfortunately, just at that moment, James swept in.

"Shit..." Lily muttered. Then, leaning close to Sirius, she whispered, "_7:00 tonight...Room of Requirement. Be there..._" She straightened and gave a weak smile to James.

"Morning Lilyflower!" he said brightly, as he grabbed her around the waist and swept her into a gigantic bear-hug. Lily attempted at a smile, but only achieved a faint upwards curve of her soft lips.

James bent his head and kissed those lips, much to Lily's and Sirius' surprise.

Black fumed...How _dare_ he.

Well, maybe...

No.

It couldn't be!

He would go to the Room of Requirement and they would talk it out.

Meanwhile, he suffered as James and Lily, his brain couldn't help but add, _'My Lily...'_ though he shunned that thought, treating it like poison.

He and Lily weren't anything.

It was just a crush, and nothing real had happened.

He had not really felt the sparks as their lips met, as he pulled her body close to his.

None of that had _really _occurred.

_Yeah, that's right, keep on telling yourself that..._ the voice in the back of his mind whispered. He promptly shoved it away. No.

Sirius sighed. Breakfast was coming around soon. He stood up sorely and stretched, groaning as his stiff muscles were forced to work again. The edge of his shirt lifted up and he looked to see Lily staring at the strip of exposed skin.

So she did feel something?

_YES!_ Something in his mind shouted.

_But...James..._The loyal part argued.

He must be going insane...

No, he knew that wasn't true.

Sirius had just discovered his conscious. And, because there were two voices, one louder than the other, it appeared as though his sub-conscious had been uncovered as well.

_Great...Three people in my head..._

"Hey Padfoot..." a sleepy voice said. Then he heard a loud thump. Sirius spun around. Remus, it seemed, had just woken up.

"Moony!" he greeted. Remus, it appeared, had just fallen down the stairs...

The full moon must be coming.

Sirius walked over to him and hauled him up by grabbing his forearms and pulling.

When he had the werewolf up, he peered into the slightly shorter boy's eyes.

"You PMS-ing?" he inquired. Of course he was referring to what the Marauder's called Remus'...so to say, 'Pre-Moon-Symptoms'...

"Yeah...three more days..." Remus whispered quietly, receiving a short nod from Sirius. Remus, Sirius could tell, was tired. Black guided him over to a couch and sat him down, getting a warm smile of thanks from Moony.

Peter also stumbled down the stairs then, though he managed to stay on his feet. Sirius gave the small boy a pat on the back. "Three more days till the transformation..." he whispered. The mousy boy nodded, his pointed face looking like the rat he was. Sirius had never liked that boy as much as Prongs or Moony...

When he looked back at them, James was giving Lily a peck on the cheek and saying something about how he wanted to go down to breakfast early. Sirius also got up. He figured he might as well tell his friend...

Catching up with his messy-, raven-haired friend, Sirius saw a look of absolute bliss on his face.

"Why the happy face?" Sirius asked, though he thought he knew the answer.

Not only that, he was dreading it.

James smiled at him.

"Padfoot my friend, I think Lily and I are finally together."

"You mean like _together,_ together?"

"Yeah, _together,_ together, _together_, together_, together,_ together, _to--_"

Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I get it." he snapped, slightly irritated. Then, upon seeing the stricken look on James' face, he continued this as a question.

"Uh...sooo...How did this come about?" he asked, dragging out the 'sooo'.

The old smile returned to Prongs' face.

"She kissed me last night..." he told Sirius, a dreamy expression crossing his face an lingering there.

"Oh?" Sirius swallowed. Uh-oh...

"Yeah...Though..." A frown crossed Potter's face.

"What?" Sirius persisted.

"Oh nothing...Just...This morning. She seemed so distant. Like she was thinking about something else..."

Sirius' inner-self grinned at that.

_Or someone else..._it whispered.

No, don't listen, shun that thought.

So he did.

They made it down to breakfast and sat down. Not many people were here. Gregory Crabbe and Harris Goyle of course, but they were pigs. A handful of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were here as well, but just the notoriously hungry ones. James and Sirius traded glances before entering, and sitting down at their table.

Grinning, they filled their plates and began to stuff their faces.

Little did each know, the other was having doubts...second thoughts.

A fracture in the friendship had occurred.

This could not be good.

**A/N: FWEE! A cliffy! Though, I'll probably have Chapter 5 up tomorrow, so it isn't all that bad. MWA HA HA HA HA! I apologize, I'm feeling particularly hyper today...**

**Please, review! I don't care if you've reviewed already, I just want more! They taste good... -burp-...Uh...I mean...They are good for my soul!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rebellion of the Brain

The Lies and Deception of Evans

**A/N: Wow...A total of...what...two different people (excusing myself of course) have replied. I'm hurt...**

**Disclaimer: I like cheese...I own a block of cheese. Unfortunately, I don't own these characters. THE CHEESE WILL HAVE TO SUSTAIN ME!**

**-ahem- Excuse me...**

**Hmm...I feel like talking...**

**Or typing rather.**

**I'm taking up a lot of room aren't I?**

**I'm rambling again aren't I?**

**I'm such an idiot.**

**I apologize.**

**I started the last...-counts-**

**Yup, the last five sentences.**

**Started them with the word 'I'...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**ANNOUNCING: CHAPTER FIVE!**

Chapter Five: Rebellion of the Brain

**Another A/N: That's a funny title for this chapter. Kinda long, yeah, but I like it! Why did I have to say that? Whatever...I'm confusing myself.**

**Anyhow, ENJOY!**

James...It was all his fault.

Lily was already labeled as 'Potter's girl'... She couldn't very well choose anyone else. Especially someone so close to he boy.

He assumed that, after that one kiss, they were together.

She didn't want that though.

Couldn't he tell?

Throughout the entire time they had been talking, she had been distant. And then Sirius' shirt had lifted a fraction.

God, first the torture of having him in the same room...now this?

She mentally scolded herself.

Why on earth was this happening to her? It just wasn't fair!

But then, she knew that. What had her parents been telling her since she was five?

_"Life isn't fair my Lilybilly..." her father had told her countless times..._

Yeah, but her father had actually loved her.

Mrs. Evans was much, much closer to Petunia...who was _normal..._

Whatever.

Petunia was more of a freak than Lily was.

In her opinion at least.

_"You can't have what you want Lily-Anna" her mother would say sternly when Petunia got to buy something and Lily got nothing..._

_Yeah, not fair my butt..._ she thought.

Why had her father died when she was fourteen? She was forced to go home to her mother, who didn't love her. Dumb cancer...

Lily sighed and shook those thoughts from her head.

She had to concentrate on the problem at hand.

Sighing, she straightened herself and turned around, just in time to see Remus and Peter leave for breakfast, talking in whispers about something or other.

Boys were so stupid sometimes.

She was so stupid sometimes.

Lily Anna Evans shook her head. What with all the rebellious thoughts all a sudden?

Oh, who knew?

By this time most everyone had left the common room, leaving Lily alone. A sharp pain in her stomach reminded her of her immense hunger. She had missed dinner last night...Stupid emotions...Why did they have to creep up on her like this?

Yeah, why?

Wait a moment! How could she be arguing with herself? It wasn't possible.

Or was it?

_SHUT UP!_ She scolded the various other voices in her head.

They disappeared instantly.

_Good!_

This last voice, she decidedly pounded into oblivion.

_There..._

GAH! She couldn't tell the difference between her voice and the others!

Maybe she was going crazy.

It was then that Lily Anna Evans stumbled into the Great Hall.

She had been walking this entire time.

Shaking her head to clear it, even though the effect was minimum, she walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Then, against all better judgment, she sat next to Sirius...though you had to give her _some _credit. Remus and Peter were sitting next to James. So she sat across from him.

And, coincidentally, next to Sirius.

Whom she loved.

Wait? Where did the word 'love' come from?

Whatever.

The boys greeted her warmly.

James and Sirius especially so.

God, she was screwed.

No! Don't think that!

"Hi guys..." she muttered in false cheeriness.

"Hey..." they responded in unison...Well, almost.

Nothing's perfect.

Except Sirius.

She quickly pushed that thought from her mind.

Lily observed their positions.

Peter was hungrily stuffing food down his throat, occasionally looking up at her.

At her _chest!_

Gross...

Remus was staring off into the distance, one elbow on the table. His fork was hanging limply in his hand and he was sort of...stirring his food around.

Was he okay?

He always got like that around this time though...

Around full-moon.

Wait, did that mean anything?

No, probably not.

James, she noted, had _both_ elbows on the table and was eating slowly.

Yeah, one bite every three minutes.

Not only that, he was staring at her.

Longingly.

Uh...

Okay then.

Sirius, however, was eating heartily. That guy sure had an appetite...Both elbows were, as manners dictated, off the table. Though only one hand was in his lap. The other was on the bench.

Three of his fingers were gently touching her leg.

She felt the color rise in her cheeks.

Lily covered it up by digging into her delicious breakfast.

"Mmmm..." she said with a sigh of enjoyment.

She loved food...She didn't think she could live without it.

_Well duh..._ her mind reminded her.

She shut out her thoughts and continued eating. Though, she didn't really notice the taste of the food. All of her attention was centered on the three fingers on her thigh.

Except for now Sirius' hand was resting on top of her leg.

And her insides were melting like chocolate over a fire.

She squirmed uncomfortably.

_'Oh my god...oh my god...ohmigodohmigodohmigod!'_ her head was practically screaming at her.

She tore her attention away as she finished her meal.

"Uh...I'm gonna go and uh...do...some...uh...homework..." she said nervously as she stood up.

She sure was acting like a dumbass...

Her entire face was flushed by this time, so she turned and ran out of the Great Hall.

If she was lucky, she would find _some _homework left undone.

No, she had done all of it yesterday.

Fine.

She would work on extra credit.

She had an 'A' in Potions and she desperately wanted an 'O'...

A perfect opportunity to fix her grade.

Or rather, make excuses to _not_ be around Potter and Black.

**A/N: Okay, its not the best, but it'll do. It's a bit longer than the other chapters I noticed...**


	6. Chapter 6:With Whom Do My Loyalties Lie?

The Lies and Deception of Evans

**A/N: You know, I don't know why I bother with this. I just post author's note after author's note after author's note! -sigh- Is it just me or does this story need a bit more...pizazz? Hmm...I love that word...**

**Anyhow! Yes, I think that I need to add another twist to this. Another turn. Something to mix it up a bit, make it interesting...**

**Gah! But how to do it? **

**Hmm...**

**This may take some thinking.**

**In the meantime, while I am thinking, you get to have the pleasure of another chapter.**

**_Something_ interesting is bound to happen...right?**

**It may take a few more chapters...but hey, I can wait!**

**And so can you!**

**  
Though I really don't know who I'm talking to because ONLY TWO PEOPLE HAVE PROBABLY EVEN READ THIS!**

**Yes, I am hungry for reviews, feel free to give one.**

**Donate! **

**Reviews Wanted: Alive**

**Yeah, back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I know that it is absurd that I post one every chapter but, hey, I have nothing else better to do! **

**Here we go with the disclaimer:**

**This is not mine, and will never be mine. All of these charming characters belong to Miss Rowling and not to me...which really blows, but ya know, life isn't fair as I so charmingly put it in my last chapter. The only characters that do belong to me are the various few that I made up to make this story more interesting. **

**Now, on to chapter six!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Six: With Whom Do My Loyalties Lie?

Sirius watched her retreating back, feeling a slight bit uncomfortable. She had seemed flustered...Though maybe that was just his imagination. He had to admit, his thoughts could get pretty avid and graphic sometimes.

Especially when they included Lily.

Sirius put his fork down, thoroughly full. He continued brooding as he waited for his fellow Marauder's to finish with their meal.

Just when Sirius was getting bored enough to leave the table without James, Remus, and Peter, he groaned.

Damn...

Varil had just sat down next to him.

Oh shit.

"Hey Sirius!" she said, waggling her fingers at him obnoxiously.

Doesn't she ever know when to tone it down?

Apparently not.

Varil was the 'hot Gryffindor girl' that all the guys wanted. Sirius had at some point.

And, lo and behold, he had gotten her.

Now, ever since he had ditched her, she had become obsessed with trying to get him back back.

Honestly, why had poor Mr. Black dumped her in the first place?

For starters, she was annoying and clingy. Not only that, she lived up to the 'dumb blonde' stereotype.

Not that Sirius believed in that or anything.

Because he didn't.

Or at least, he hadn't until he had met her. God, Varil had to be one of the stupidest, dullest, girly-est, most un-interesting people to ever set foot on this good planet.

Why did her parents let her show her face?

Sure, she was hot, she was sexy, but still, someone with a brain that miniscule shouldn't be allowed to converse with people.

Unfortunately, she had chosen to set her tiny excuse for concentration on Mr. Sirius Orion Black.

And, however small Veril's attention span and concentration were, they were also very intense.

And very annoying.

Sirius sighed and got up.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go too. I'm bored out of my socks..." he told the Marauders, completely ignoring Veril.

She pouted, sticking her bottom, overly-glossed lip out.

"I bet I can ease that boredom for you and make it all better." she told him, fluttering her eyes flirtatiously.

Sirius just thought it made her look stupider.

He glared at the slender blonde.

"Haven't I made it clear enough that I want you to _go away?"_ he shot at her angrily, then he left, ignoring her hurt look.

He also ignored the fact that James was giving him an odd look.

Sirius _never_ acted that way around attractive girls. Honestly, he was Sirius. Sirius Black. The sex god and the Gryffindor King. He could get any girl he wanted.

_Except Lily Evans_...

Merlin...It had just occurred to him just how cocky and vain he was.

Sheez...What a dope.

When he made it back up to Gryffindor Tower, he muttered the password and stepped in through the portrait. There he saw Lily.

Beautiful Lily.

_His _Lily.

Wait, no, Lily wasn't his, though he desperately wanted her to be.

He remained silent, content to watch her.

Her creamy skin.

Her white knuckles as she grasped her quill tightly, writing in her tiny, cramped, neat handwriting.

Her red-gold locks as they shone in the mid-morning light.

The single curl which fell from behind her ear.

The way she daintily pushed it back up.

The way her eyes flickered up to him and met his when she realized she was being watched.

The way--

_God...I'm getting obsessive_...

Damn.

She had noticed him, standing there, looking at him.

They were alone. The rest of Gryffindor was down eating breakfast still. Sirius swallowed.

"Uh...Hey Lils..." he muttered, his voice slightly hoarse.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Sirius..." she responded, nodding her head in return. Quickly, she stood and swept all of her materials into her bag.

"Uh...I'm gonna...um..go back to the Head's main room to study because...uh, it will be getting really distracting as soon as...uh...the other...um...students come up."

_Ha!_ She had finished an entire sentence with his dark eyes boring into her.

Blushing furiously, she swept past him and out the passageway.

Sirius watched her retreating back.

"So...I'll...Uh...See you at seven?" he called to her back as he referred to their meeting in the Room of Requirement.

Though it could have been his mere imagination, he thought he saw her nod. He hoped to all that is holy that she had.

He sat down in the chair.

Oh, Merlin, how, in heaven's name was this going to turn out?

The other question dragged at the back of his mind, eventually forcing its way out.

Where did his loyalties lie?

With James and their friendship?

Or with himself and Lily, and their love?

**A/N: Oh, the melodrama! Eh, I'll get over it. So, how do you think this should turn out? Tell me, review!**

**You know what, I'm tired of begging. Review, because I told you to! MWA HA HA HA HA! **

**I don't even care if you flame me (or whatever its called)**

**I just need to know what people think.**

**Oh, honestly, I have two people who have reviewed.**

**TWO!**

**I feel unloved.**

**I'm gonna go sulk now.**

**I'll have another chapter or two up by tomorrow...Probably.**

**Here, I'll make you a deal.**

**You review lots, I make more chapters. **

**FWEE!**

**Now, enough of that.**

**TO WORK ON CHAPTER SEVEN!**

_**Offwegooffwegooffwegogogooffwegooffwegooffwegogogo...etc. etc. etc...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Perspective

**Author's note:**

**Wow. It sure has been a long time since I updated this one eh? I've got a lot of you guys sending me angry e-mails. Now…that's not very nice. But I suppose it also wasn't too nice of me to write part of a story and never finish it. But I will, I promise. I've just been more centered on my other account, Twitch of Queenliness, and the stories on there…Sorry guys.**

**In any case,**

**Disclaimer: No. It doesn't belong to me. Or better yet, you sue me, I sue you. Kapieche? (sp?)**

**Okay. Here we go then.**

Chapter Seven: Perspective.

Sighing, he got up from the table. Was it just him or were things really weird with his two best friends? And Lily, poor Lily. She seemed really out of it today as well. Shaking his head, the short, stumpy boy headed towards the common room, completely dumbfounded. Most thought him quite stupid, but he really just wasn't very observant.

But it didn't take a magnifying glass to spot the discomfort going on with Sirius...and Lily. There was less with James, but Peter had been able to detect a small glare of indecision as Sirius left the table.

Yeah, something was definitely up here. The only problem was, he didn't know what.

There was a triangle going on. Lily, Sirius, and James…Yeah. Something was definitely strange here.

And, however much he hated to admit it, he was going to snoop. Peter Pettigrew, the small, shy, nice one, was going to snoop on his best friends, and the single person who could even come close to being a 'Maraudette.' He was going to pry into their lives. He wouldn't like it, and he'd feel guilty, but he'd do it.

It wasn't fair how the other boys left him out of things sometimes. He knew they didn't mean to, but he was easy to overlook. So, to console himself, Peter told himself firmly that they had brought this upon themselves.

_Yeah…keep thinking that and you'll be okay._

James frowned, creating bird's feet in between his eyes. Something had happened. Something was different. Something was wrong. And it included his best mate in some way. And his dearest Lily-flower.

But, stubborn as he was, he didn't want to think that anything could possibly be wrong. Not when everything had just fallen into place. Not when everything was finally starting to make sense. No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't let it be.

"I won't _let_ there be something wrong!" he cried triumphantly in a whisper, slamming his fist on the table.

It was then that Remus was shaken out of his reverie.

"Something was definitely out-of-place just now." Remus commented.

Oh, good Remus, who always noticed things, even when he was at a disadvantage. Remus didn't wear glasses, but he may as well have, for he had a habit of seeing people far more clearly than they wanted to be seen. James looked at his friend, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. He had the distinct feeling that Remus knew more than he was saying, as always. Did that boy ever have the ability to reason!

James' faint smile turned to a frown when he heard his friends' words. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean…I could tell something was a little awkward or something, but Lily and I finally kissed. Of course she'll be feeling a bit odd." He smiled, nervously.

"Yeah, okay James." Remus said quietly. "I think I'm gonna go to the Library, kay?" he said as he stood. James nodded, deeply concerned now. Remus could tell something was wrong.

And if Remus thought something was up, then that something was probably soaring sky-high.

**A/N: Okay, there it was. How'd I do for my first-time back? I bet my writing style has changed a bit, but that's to be expected. Yeah. In any case, I'm sorry I didn't post for so long, but here it is anyhow. I know it's short, and I'm sorry, but I'm really tired, seeing as it is WAY past my bedtime…**

**You're welcome angry-e-mail-writers!**


End file.
